1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of encryption. Specifically, the present invention relates to creating and executing secure, i.e., encrypted, scripts by a world wide web-enabled application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present World Wide Web browsers, such as Internet Explorer, available from Microsoft Corporation, are limited by the constraints of the HyperText Mark-Up Language (HTML). Web content based on HTML comprises static, two dimensional text and graphics. A scripting language, such as JavaScript—a cross-platform, object-based scripting language for client and server applications developed by Netscape Communications, Inc., extends a Web browser's capabilities. A scripting language allows access to objects within the browser and supports execution of Web applications. A script, written in a scripting language, typically has access to browser objects in an HTML document or page, and is capable of modifying variables in the HTML document. Thus, the script extends the capabilities of HTML processing without requiring interaction with a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server. The script typically is downloaded by the browser as part of an HTML page and is processed as the page is received, or when a browser event occurs, such as the click of a button on the HTML page.
A script differs from an applet. Although an applet also is downloaded as part of a Web page and run on a client system, the applet stands alone, that is, it is not part of the browser application, just as an application program, such as a word processor application, is not part of an operating system.
In addition to scripts and applets, controls enhance Web browsers. For example, ActiveX controls are interactive objects in a Web page that provide interactive and user-controllable functions. ActiveX controls are part of a set of technologies available from Microsoft Corporation, based on a refinement of the well known COM standard, that is directed to enabling interactive content for Web pages. ActiveX currently is supported by the Microsoft Windows operating system, but will be supported on other platforms, such as the Macintosh platform available from Apple Computer, and UNIX platforms.
Without sufficient security mechanisms in place, it is possible to download a Web page that contains controls that launch an application that causes harm or unintended results, e.g., to the client system. Furthermore, if the controls are not secure, the provider of a Web site risks attack by computer hackers, and is vulnerable to software bugs.